pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Murray Edmond
by George J. Dance Murray Edmond (born 1949) is a New Zealand poet, playwright, editor, academic, and critic. Life Edmond was born in Hamilton, North Island. He was educated at Hamilton Boys' High School and then at the University of Auckland, where he earned a B.A. and M.A. in English. He briefly edited literary magazine Freed in 1970-1971, and participated in alternative theatre. His debut collection of poetry, Entering the Eye, was published in 1973.Edmond, Murray, Oxford Companion to New Zealand Literature (edited by Roger Robinson and Nelson Wattie), Oxford University Press, 1998. New Zealand Book Council, Web, Mar. 23, 2014. Edmond moved in 1974 to Europe, where he worked in theatre (mainly in London), but returned to New Zealand in 1976, where he again worked in alternative theatre. In 1983 he was writer in residence at the University of Canterbury. The following year he moved to Auckland, in 1985 began teaching the postgraduate program in drama at the University of Auckland. His musical, "A New South Pacific", was staged in 1987. He edits an on-line journal, Ka Mate Ka Ora: A New Zealand journal of poetry and poetics.Murray Edmond, Cordite Poetry Review. Web, Mar. 23, 2014. Recognition His poetry collection Full Moon was shortlisted for the Montana New Zealand Book Award for Poetry in 2005.Edmond, Murray. New Zealand Book Council, Web, Mar. 23, 2014. Publications Poetry *''Entering the Eye''. Dunedin, NZ: Caveman Press, 1973. *''Patchwork: Poems''. Eastbourne, NZ: Hawk Press, 1978. *''End Wall: Poems''. Auckland & New York: Auckland University Press, 1981. *''Letters and Paragraphs''. Christchurch, NZ: Caxton, 1987. *''From the Word Go''. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 1992; Chicago: Auckland University Press, 2013. *''The Switch''. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 1994; Chicago: Auckland University Press, 2013. *''Names Manes: Twenty-one stories''. privately printed, 1996. *''Laminations''. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 2000. *''A Piece of Work''. Kaneóhe, HI: Tinfish, 2002. *''Fool Moon: Poems'' (with photos by Joanna Forsberg). Auckland: Auckland University Press, 2004. *''Three Travels'' (with photos by Joanna Forsberg). Auckland: Holloway, 2009. *''Walls to Kick and Hills to Sing From: A comedy with interruptions''. Auckland & Chicago: Auckland University Press, 2010. Non-fiction *''Noh Business''. Berkeley, CA: Atelos, 2005. Edited *''The New Poetry: Initiatives in New Zealand poetry'' (edited with Mary Paul). Wellington: Allen & Unwin, 1987. *''Big Smoke: New Zealand Poetry, 1960-1975'' (edited with Alan Brunton, Murray Edmond, & Michele J. Leggott). Auckland: Auckland University Press, 2000. Journals *''Freed''. 1976. *''Spleen''. Wellington: Red Mole, 1975.Murray Edmond, New Zealand Literature File. University of Auckland. Web, Mar. 23, 2014. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Murray Edmonds, WorldCat, OCLC, Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 23, 2014. See also *List of New Zealand poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Rhapsody in Pink" *"Conversation with My Uncle" *"Ancestral Routes" *"Everyday Life on Mount Forehead" (excerpt) *Murray Edmond: three ballads at Jacket *Murray Edmond at the New Zealand Electronic Poetry Centre ;Books *Murray Edmond at Amazon.com *Murray Edmond at the New Zealand Literature File ;About *Edmond, Murray at the New Zealand Book Council Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:New Zealand poets Category:People from North Island, New Zealand Category:Poets